russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) is a Filipino teen drama series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark Reyes from T.G.I.S., starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 2, 2014 to July 18, 2015, similar to Gimik and T.G.I.S. It aired every Sunday at 3:00 p.m. time slot after [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]]. On April 11, 2015, when it was moved to Saturday at 2:30-3:30 p.m. timeslot after [[APO Tanghali Na!|''APO Tanghali Na!]]. The youth-oriented feel-good drama series that presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience in high school for the school uniform. Its premise was to focus on what the children's lives would be like to transform into were a teenagers. Its popularity also set the trend for youth oriented drama series for IBC, as Friends 4Ever is one of the most successful youth-oriented program in Philippine television. Production From T.G.I.S. and Gimik to Friends 4Ever as IBC's feel-good youth-oriented TV series starring some of IBC's new batch of young stars conceptualized a new program especially-made for teens. Developed a plan that would give a new batch of young stars an avenue to expose their acting skills. This phenomenal teen drama series launched both their careers and their love team as well. Friends 4Ever became so popular that inspired by the rival networks came up with their own teen show with almost the same plot, Saturday afternoons were made feel-good, good vibes and exciting. As the feel-good youth drama aired, the stars went on to become the country’s hottest stars, especially the teenagers and young adults focuses not only fall in love but also the struggles, relationship, romance and dilemmas of Filipino teenagers face such as friendship, first break-up, studying difficulties, family acceptance and other real-life high school and graduate the school features the hottest and cutest young stars of their respective TV stations. According to the avid viewers, Friends 4Ever is the light-themed and feel-good type of teen drama series wherein the episode plots are more about family, friendship, and life of a student in school campuses and villages depicting the Filipino youth of the next generation. Cast The teen-oriented light drama series consisted of Kapinoy Talent Center artists top billed by the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel from the network's very first primetime top-rating fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'', which became the number 1 most-watched fantaserye, and launched the showbiz careers of Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao, as well as the finalists of ''Superstar Circle'' alumni Liza Soberano as the 1st winner and Diego Loyzaga as the 1st runner-up. It revived the teen drama on Sunday which is inspired by the rival teen dramas in the 90's such as T.G.I.S. from GMA Network and Gimik from ABS-CBN in patterned than original compared to other youth oriented shows of teen barkada from the highly-watched Saturday series. The program was about a set of friends facing together life’s challenges as high school teens for school uniforms – like studies, vices, popular hobbies that time, and love. Story From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform and dress, Friends 4Ever is the romantic feel-good teen drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The most memorable scene, favorite love-team, characters and feel-good story you loved. Friends 4Ever revolves around the lives of 7 teenagers, the first-ever teen-oriented feel-good drama series on Philippine television history. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh batch of graduate superstars. So that the good vibes about middle child, sibling rivalry, families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life are just some of the 7 characters. Synopsis The story of young individuals coming from different high-schools in a campus despite their class differences and clashing personalities. When the babies and kids were watching the elementary school at the young student, at the time of Nicole (Abby Bautista) loves Miguel (Harvey Bautista), Bianca (Cassy Legaspi) loves Victor (Mavy Legaspi), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Mutya Orquia) and Tom (Aldred Nasayao) in millennium for future during his grade school days of teacher for the classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will shows them from elementary school and so that they will now be grown up a young stars counting to the teenager classmates from high school. Nicole is happy and chases the kids in school of bus, with Nicole on the classes. Nicole starts counting to 15 for them to come out, and Miguel suggests they go to high school (the future) so that they will be grown up. Nicole says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 15, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel device. At the exact moment Nicole reaches fifteen, Miguel opens the class and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 15 years younger. These interesting characters in school uniform as 15-year-old teen classmate sweetheart Nicole Gonzales (Janella Salvador) who loves a popular boy 21-year-old Miguel Richards (Marlo Mortel). Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named 14-year-old Sanjay Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks “emo” guy 18-year-old Tom Domingo (Diego Loyzaga). On the other hand, 18-year-old Victor Halili (Khalil Ramos), who comes from a family, is linked to 17-year-old girl for the painting art and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez). When Victor falls in love with Bianca, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story. So that the teenager, Nicole, Sanjay, Bianca, Tom and Sandra went to high school for their school uniforms, while Miguel and Victor went to college. Their best friends forever will fall in love for Miguel and Nicole, Bianca and Victor with Sanjay, and Sandra and Tom. Cast and Characters Main Cast At present, the teen barkada of Friends 4Ever for 7 teen classmates as of March 9, 2014. The feel-good series boasts of today's hottest young stars. * Janella Salvador as Nicole Gonzales - 15 year old teenage girl and a teen classmate sweetheart from high school wearing a school uniform. She develops a crush on her boyfriend Miguel. * Marlo Mortel as Miguel Richards - 21 year old popular boy from college and her high school classmate Nicole's love interest. Nicole fall in love for his boyfriend and calls him "Mallows". * Sue Ramirez as Bianca Escueta - 17 year old girl from high school for the painting art and poser, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to his college student Victor. * Khalil Ramos as Victor Escueta - 18 year old gwapo boy from college when he falls in love with her high school classmate Bianca. * Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old boy next door from high school. * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old “kikay” girl from high school. * [[Diego Loyzaga|'Diego Loyzaga']] as Tom Domingo - 18 year old “emo” guy from high school who develops a crush on her love interest Sandra. Supporting Cast * Maricar Reyes as Marie Gonzales - Nicole's mom * Mark Anthony Fernandez as Marvin Gonzales - Nicole's dad * [[Franchesca Salcedo|'Franchesca Salcedo']] as Cheska Gonzales - Nicole's little sister * Angela Velez as Angelu Escueta - Bianca and Victor's mother * John Arcilla as Jeff Escueta - Bianca and Victor's father * Malou de Guzman as Marlene Martin - Sanjay's mother * Noel Trinidad as Archie Martin - Sanjay's grandfather * [[Dimples Romana|'Dimples Romana']] as Cheska Reyes - Sandra's mom * Jong Cuenco as Toto Reyes - Sandra's dad * Teresa Loyzaga as Tessie Domingo - Tom's grandmother * Anjo Yllana as Albert Domingo - Miguel's father * Gloria Sevilla as Gloria Richards - Miguel's grandmother * [[Arvic Tan|'Arvic Tan']] as Dennis Ramiro (as of March 9, 2014) - one of David's classmates. * [[Chienna Filomeno|'Chienna Filomeno']] as Eda Reynes (as of March 9, 2014) - Classmate from high school. * Tess Antonio as Tessie Martin - Sanjay and Sandra's nanny * Kazel Kinouchi as Ashley delos Reyes (as of March 9, 2014) - Student from college. * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Tom's classmates. * Marlon Mance as Dario Domingo * Sandy Aloba as Ces Concepcion - Principal in high school * Piero Vergara as Paolo Sanchez (as of March 9, 2014) - Miguel and Victor's best friend from college. * [[Paul Salas|'Paul Salas']] as Pablo Cortez (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Sanjay's classmates. * [[Celine Lim|'Celine Lim']] as Alexandra Santiago (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate interest. * [[Dexie Daulat|'Dexie Daulat']] as Aiza Santiago (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate interest. * Joseph Bitangcol as Joseph Bautista - Teacher in school - High school teacher. * Erin Ocampo as Roselle Vergara (as of March 9, 2014) - Student from college. * [[Rico dela Paz|'Rico dela Paz']] as Aldred Labatos (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Tom's classmates. * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Denise Ruiz (as of March 9, 2014) - Classmate from high school. * [[Carlo Lacana|'Carlo Lacana']] as Felix Ramiro (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Sanjay's classmates. * Elisse Joson as Ellaine Santiago (as of March 9, 2014) - Student from college. Special Participation Originally, those kids of Friends 4Ever children from elementary school on March 2, 2014. * Abby Bautista as young Nicole - 5-year-old, kid. * [[Harvey Bautista|'Harvey Bautista']] as young Miguel - 11-year-old, kid. * Cassy Legaspi as young Bianca - 7-year-old, kid. * Mavy Legaspi as young Victor - 8-year-old, kid. * [[Miguel Vergara|'Miguel Vergara']] as young Sanjay - 4-year-old, kid. * Mutya Orquia as young Sandra - 6-year-old, kid. * Aldred Nasayao as young Tom - 8-year-old, kid. Guest Cast * Errol Abalayan as Albert Daza - Diego's best friend. (March 23, 2014) * Michelle Vito as Angeline Aguilar - Sandra's best friend. (March 30, 2014) * Miguel Aguila as Miguel Bautista (April 6, 2014) * Cherryz Mendoza as Trisha de Guzman - Sanjay's girlfriend. (April 20, 2014) * Ella Cruz as Chichay Bustillos - Sanjay's girlfriend. (May 4, 2014) * Donnalyn Bartolome as Angela dela Paz - Tom's semi-girlfriend. (July 26, 2014) * Jerome Ponce as Bryan Gonzalo - Nicole's best friend. (August 17, 2014) Production team * Director: Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Writer: Keiko Aquino Galvez and Raymond Diamzon * Creative Director: Marissa Kalaw * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Producer: Leny C. Parto * Editors: Jeffrey Panillio * Cinematography: Monino Duque and Jay Linao * 2nd Unit Director: Dominic Zapata * Head Writer: Kit Villanueva Langit * Asst. Director: Aya Topacio * Production Designer: Danny Jota * Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza * Production Writer: Leny C. Parto * Researcher: Marcia de Jesus * Motion Graphics Artist: Dexter Boncolmo * Non-Linear Edtitor: Ronie Gonzalez * Associate Producer: Macarius Jason Quema * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Reception The series became a hit when IBC launched as the very first teen drama every Sunday afternoon, like the past teen dramas such as T.G.I.S. and Gimik on Saturday afternoon in the 90's. It became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4Ever with a teenage stars. The official Friends 4Ever Facebook page, which was put up on March 2, had 2,130 likes prior to the airing of the pilot episode when it zoomed up to 3,006 likes post-pilot. To date, the page is already nearing 5,000 fans with the numbers growing every hour with the most memorable scene, your favorite love-team, character and feel-good love story. Soundtrack All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador. * Friends 4Ever (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador * Points of View (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador and Liza Soberano * Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador * Perfect Two (Auburn) (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Janella Salvador Special episodes * Roxas City (April 13, 2014) * Batangas City (May 11, 2014) * Novaliches, Quezon City (August 18, 2014) Awards and nominations *11th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Nominated Trivia * This is IBC's first youth-oriented drama series since T.G.I.S. and Gimik aired in the 90's from other networks, while Viva-produced H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid aired from 2000 to 2001. * It is also the second project of Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel under IBC with their first project of the network's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. * This was also the first project of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. See also * ‘Friends 4Ever’ is IBC-13’s Newest Teen Drama Series Every Sunday * "Friends 4Ever," IBC's newest teen-oriented drama premiers this April 5 * New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever * Meet the Cast of ‘Friends 4Ever’ * From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever * IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence * Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch * 'Friends 4Ever' Goes to Roxas City This Sunday * ''Gimik'' * ''T.G.I.S.'' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Friends 4Ever on Facebook * Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas Category:Philippine television series